What Will It Take
by Zoey Matthews
Summary: Rukia catches Ichigo with another girl
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Bleach Tite Kubo does. I'm not very good at summaries so you'll have to bear with me.**

"Why did I ever love Ichigo? He could of at least told me that he was dating her instead of letting me find out for myself by walking in on them making out." Rukia said to herself as she lay in her room at the soul society.

_Flashback_

_Rukia had finally gotten her powers back and was walking back to Ichigo's after a hollow had attacked town. His family still didn't know that she was living in his closet so she had to go in thru his bedroom window like usual._

_She had scaled the side of the house without any problem. The blinds were closed so she figured Ichigo was probably taking a nap. So she quietly opened the window and the blind just enough for her to get in the room. That's when she saw it, Ichigo laying on his bed with his shirt off kissing Orihime. He noticed her and stopped kissing Orihime._

_"Rukia I can explain please wait," Ichigo said as he got up and put his shirt back on. Rukia didn't even give him a chance to catch up. She ran as far as her gigai body would take her. She cursed it and ran into an abandoned warehouse and hid._

_"Rukia I know you're in here please just come out and talk to me." Rukia remained silent and watched Ichigo until he finally left. She chanted a few words and disappeared from the warehouse. She reappeared in a village of brown buildings. She felt relieved as she walked to her shelter and layed on her own bed which she had left so long ago. Her bed in the closet was a little more comfortable because of modern technology but she swore never to go back to that world and that miserable man._

_End Flashback_

A knock at her door pulled her back to reality, "Rukia you have a visitor," one of the other soul reapers said at the door.

"Send them in" Rukia said as she sat up on her bed. She recognized the bright orange hair immediately. It was Ichigo.

"What do you want?" Rukia asked standing up quickly.

"I came to apologize," he said walking closer to her.

"Well you can just turn around and leave because I don't wanna hear your lame excuses."

"Rukia I'm really sorry about you finding out about me and Orihime the way you did."

"Well you could have told me about it before my feeling were crushed."

"The only reason I was dating Orihime is because I knew that a girl I love didn't have any interest in me."

"Well did you ever try telling the girl your true feelings?"

"I tried but she just wouldn't listen she'd always just take off to do something else."

"Well why don't you just grab her and kiss her?"

"Because I was afraid she'd hurt me and run away."

"Well if you just told her how you felt maybe she wouldn't."

"I guess you're right, Rukia I love you."

"WHAT?"

"I love you and always have." He didn't give her the time to react this time and kissed her. She pushed him away.

"What's wrong Rukia?"

"What makes you think that after what I saw you and Orihime doing that I'm just gonna let you kiss me?"

"Like I said Rukia I love you."

"Well I don't love you so just go home."

"Fine but don't come crying to me when you realize you love me."

"Oh don't worry you'll be the one crawling back to me." Ichigo left before the end of her sentence.

**Thank you for reading this the second chapter will be up shortly. If you have any ideas on what I should do in later chapter please leave me a review Remember: Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

'Stupid Woman' Ichigo thought to himself as he got ready to leave the soul society and return home. He didn't hear her behind him. He was sad. He couldn't believe he had just told the women he loved his true feelings.

He chanted the few words it took to get him back home to his original body before his dad noticed that he was dead. He returned to his body and heard Yuzu saying that supper was ready. Ichigo slowly walked down to the kitchen where her, Karin and his father, Isshin, were all sitting.

He sat down and ate quietly. He finished quickly and took his dishes to the kitchen then returned to his room to do his homework that was due the following day. He saw his closet door was open and Kon was sitting on what used to be Rukia's pillow.

"Where's Rukia?" Kon asked.

"I don't think she's ever coming back."

"What the hell did you do now?"

"I told her how I really felt about her if that's ok with you."

"And what did she say back?"

"She said she didn't love me so I left and came back here."

"She'll come around to her true feelings someday dude," Kon said as he jumped out of the closet and onto the floor.

"I doubt she'll ever come back she looked pretty pissed when I left her room."

"Yeah well that was your fault because you didn't tell her about you and Orihime."

"Oh shut up Kon" Ichigo said as he grabbed Kon and shoved him into a drawer and closed it. Muffled yells were heard through the drawer but Ichigo just ignored it because he didn't want to deal with the Mod soul right now especially with what happened with Rukia.

"Ichigo, Orihime's here." Karin said as she walked past his bedroom door. He got up and went to fetch her. He brought Orihime back to his room and sat her down on the bed. She tried to pull him down on the bed but he wouldn't let her.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"I'm sorry about this but I'm breaking up with you Orihime." She looked shocked.

"Why are you doing this to me Ichigo?"

"Because I wanna prove something to the women I love and she's not you."

"Ok whatever," she said as she stood up and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. Ichigo sat down at his desk and went back to work and the muffled cries started again. After several hours, he finally let Kon out of the drawer.

"Ichigo you need to tell Rukia about you breaking up with that girl."

"Its not like Rukia's gonna care she still caught me making out with a girl."

"You're probably right but it doesn't mean it might not change things between you guys."

"Yeah well like I said before she looked pretty pissed when I left and I don't want to be killed so I'm going to let her calm down for a while before I try and talk to her again." Ichigo finished his homework and layed down in his bed. He started to think about Rukia.

Kon was sleeping on Rukia's pillow in Ichigo's closet. Ichigo was hoping she would come back to him and sleep in his closet again. He knew she liked to watch him dress in the mornings thru a crack in the door. He had felt her watching him so many times. All though he never did get a chance to watch her dress because she always got dressed before she opened the closet door.

**That's the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed it please read and review. Thank you to those of you who reviewed the first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach 

"I can't believe he came here to tell me he loves me." Rukia said to herself as she sat down on her bed only a few moments after Ichigo left. He'd be home soon, she knew this already because he wouldn't want to stay too long.

She couldn't believe he had come and kissed her. She didn't know she was the one who he liked. Why had she given him all that help? Was she hoping that is was her? If she did, why did she react the way she did when he kissed her?

She didn't want to admit her feelings but she decided that it would be the best idea. She knew Ichigo was heartbroken about what she had said to him. So she had decided that in the morning she would go apologize to Ichigo. She didn't want to be the one that went crawling back to the other but she couldn't hold these feelings back.

She layed down on her bed and pulled the covers up and fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with thoughts of Ichigo. She saw her and Ichigo hanging out like they always had before she caught him.

The next morning she woke early and headed off for Ichigo's. She went to the edge of the village before she transported. She appeared outside Ichigo's home. She scaled the side of the building and opened the window and pushed the blind back far enough to see Ichigo sleeping.

She closed the window and walked over to the closet and got in and closed the door to leave just enough of a crack so she could see him in case he woke. She was glad to be back in this world. This bed was so much more comfortable than the one in her room at the soul society.

It was a few hours before he finally woke. She had been watching him this whole time through the crack. She decided to wait till he left the room before she left the closet and sat on his bed.

It was only a few moments later that he left the room she made sure he closed the door behind. She slowly opened the closet door and stepped out. She made her way over to his bed and sat down on the corner and watched the door.

She heard the door and saw him walk in. He had a stunned look on his face when he walked in the door. She stood up and walked past him to close the door.

"Hi Ichigo."

"Rukia I didn't think you would ever come back."

"At first I didn't think I would either."

"What made you come back here then?"

"It was mostly the fact that I can't deny myself the feelings that are inside of me."

"Can you repeat that in English please?"

"I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too Rukia."

**Thank you for reading this please review. Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter it was greatly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach 

Ichigo woke a few hours later and got up and walked downstairs to get something to eat and use the bathroom. Yuzu was washing dishes in the sink and Karin was sitting at the table working on her homework.

"Ichigo you already missed dinner so you don't get anything to eat." Yuzu said as she looked at him.

"Fine I'll go back upstairs." He of course went back to his room and saw Rukia sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked as if she wanted to say something but she really wasn't sure of what to say.

He closed his eyes and reopened them thinking that Rukia being here was just a dream. She was still there his mind had to be playing tricks on him.

He saw her stand up and walk toward him. She was walking in that seductive way of hers. Its part of what he loved about her. He loved everything about her but this was the first time he never really told her his true feelings.

"Hi Ichigo."

"Rukia I didn't think you would ever come back." He was glad that she was back but his voice didn't sound like it

"At first I didn't think I would either." She looked down at the floor.

"What made you come back here then?" His voice sounding a little angry.

"It was mostly the fact that I can't deny myself the feelings that are inside of me."

"Can you repeat that in English please?" He knew what she meant but he wanted to hear in from her.

"I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too Rukia."

Rukia pulled Ichigo down toward her and kissed him. Ichigo picked her up and took her over to the bed and layed her down. He carefully layed on top of her not breaking the kiss.

**Well that's the whole story I hope you all enjoyed it I know I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading this please review. Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter it was greatly appreciated. **


End file.
